nexuspediafandomcom-20200215-history
Godspeed Chapter 1
Leon '(レオン, ''Reon) is the first chapter of Godspeed by Desboy96. Quick Summary '''Leon Solhart, a student at Bosco Magical Academy for Wizards, encounters tiny businessman named Mister A. Mister A offers Leon a chance to become a powerful Wizard, as long as Leon agrees to sign a contract. Scared, Leon refuses and returns to his home. He dreams about becoming a powerful Wizard that night, and returns to school in the morning looking for Mister A with hopes of taking up his offer. Unable to find the businessman, Leon returns to his classes only to find that the entire school has been locked down. Leon consults his friend June on the situation, and he informs Leon that the school has been taken over by band of Wizards lead by a former student of the school named Eraqus. Over the loudspeaker, Eraqus demands that the academy turns over the magical items locked away in the cellar. He makes it apparent that he and his gang planted several Lacrima bombs across the academy, and they will detonate them by the end of the school day if the items are not turned over. June determines that the Lacrima must be remotely controlled by someone in the building. June gathers students together and hatches a plan to find the controller of the Lacrima. Before he is able to move on with his plan, one of the students reveals himself to be apart of Eraqus' gang. The boys name is Hanz Ritter, and he uses his magic to easily subdue June and the others. students. Leon is able to escape all the way into the basement of the school. This is where he finds the detonator to the Lacrima bombs. Leon draws every ounce of his courage to try and deactivate the bombs, but is caught and badly beaten by Ritter. Before Ritter kills Leon, Mister A reappears and uses his magic gun to cause Hanz to momentarilly retreat. Before Ritter returns, A offers Leon one more chance to become stronger. After accepting his offer, Leon is shot with a special bullet from A's gun. This bullet is infused with a special Lacrima that casts the "Flames of Will" spell on Leon. Hanz returns to the scene and fights with Leon once again. Unable to control the power bestowed upon him, Leon struggles to fight back. Ritter strikes A down so he does not intervene, and with his last conscious words, the latter asks Leon to look inside his soul to find his true power. Leon focus' and ignites the flames of his soul, shown by a small fire appearing on his forehead. Annoyed, Ritter attacks, but this time, Leon is ready. Leon fights back, and he knocks Hanz through the detonator, destroying it. With the detonator destroyed, Leon helps A regain consciousness. Mister A pleads that he save his school and stop Eraqus form getting to the magical items locked away in the school's cellar. Notes Characters that appear # Mister A # Leon Solhart # June Tellar # Hanz Ritter # Eraqus Ore (Mentioned) Magic, and Spells that Appear * Requip * Animal Soul ** Animal Soul: Wolf * Flames of Will Battles and Events * Ritter defeats June * Leon gains the Flames of Will from Mister A * Leon and Mister A defeat Ritter Full Chapter Category:Chapter (Godspeed)